yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicoko Mitsuyazu
Owned by PISTACHIOLORD and BlueCats. Appearance Koneko has bubblegum pink hair in two pigtails, with violet gradient tips, held up by two red bands. She has galaxy purple eyes, is shorter than most students, and wears a purple locket (The locket is a reference to Chara, from Undertale). She has an hourglass figure. Backstory Koneko lived a happy, fun, and lovely life until she was around 13 and was bullied to near depression, but was pulled out of it by her sisters and a few other. However, she has permanent mental scars due to it, such as trust issues. Relationships Yandere-chan Yandere-chan is one of her sole friends. If Yandere-chan were to kill this girl, she would receive a large reputation loss almost daily. She has no other relationships. Osana Najimi The two were once friends and it is unknown if this relationship persists. Koneko met Osana a few weeks into the summer at a store, and they had a chat. They became friends, and soon discovered they go to the same high school. Their friendship persists. If Osana is killed in front of Koneko, she will attack the player, though she is very weak. If Koneko is killed in front of Osana, Osana would run to Senpai, then mourn the loss of her friend the next day. Chiharu Leena The two seem to be close friends, and get along. Kyomi Aiki The two met on a ship. At first, they did not get along. Kyomi asked Koneko about her stuttering and Koneko revealed what had happened. The two are now lovers and care very deeply for each other. Routine If she had a routine, she would walk to her locker, go to sit down in class and draw, practice music in the Light Music club, or walk and talk with Yandere-chan. She will then (if not already in class) head to class, go to do another activity (all were stated before), go to the Light Music club (if not in already) and play songs. Yandere-chan can listen if she makes a request. Personality Koneko is bubbly, kind spirited, funny, and playful; but she hides it under a shy cover, as she has trust issues causing her to be this way. Despite her appearance being very feminine, she is also somewhat of a tomboy when you get to know her and shatters many "Shy girl" stereotypes, with her shy tomboy-ish attitude also occasionally causing issues. Despite all this, she is very naive and does not understand the meanings of many common phrases, and does not understand the concept of beautiful or sexy or pretty.However, her personality changes if someone kills or harms an animal: she will grab a nearby item and beat them until they reach a state of a coma, then drag them to the hospital claiming to have found them behind the school. =100 Questions!= * Please tell us your name. ' Well, nobody has really asked me this before, but my name is Hayamizu Koneko. * '''When is your birthday? ' December 31. * 'Your blood type? ' A+ * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' Fifty-s... WAIT! Why are you asking? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' My sisters, and ************. * 'What's your occupation? ' I work at a fast food restaurant as a part-time cashier. * 'Your favourite food? ' Anything sweet and covered in sugar. * 'Favourite animal? ' Kittens! * 'Favourite subject? ' Chemistry. * 'Dislike subject? ' Math, or Science. Chemistry is different, though I like it. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' Not necessarily a... * 'Do you enjoy school? ' When I'm with my sister. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' Light music, and I also like gaming but I'm not in their club. * 'What's your motto? ' Music isn't an art. It's a way to live. * 'Your special skill? ' I can play the guitar in an amazing fashion. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' My ribbons. My sister used them in place of strings on my guitar but it didn't work, and they broke, so now I use them for my hair. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' I can't really. * 'Your forte? ' Music, specifically the guitar. * 'Your shortcomings? ' Cooking, specifically baking. * 'Places in your memories? ' Anywhere with my family. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Hm... Probably Lemon Tea, Milk Tea, or Milk Coffee. * 'How good can you swim? ' I'm okay. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' Imagine a turtle. He would have enough time to go there and back 20 times before I moved one centimetre. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Music. * 'Disliked food? ' Chocolate. It's too bitter. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' Nothing much. * 'Afraid of heights? ' Yeah, kind of. * 'Dislike thunder? ' Not unless I'm outside. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' I don't really care either way. * 'Do you use a pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Both. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' A cinnamon bun (on my birthday), some bacon, an orange, and some milk. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' Nopity nope nope. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' If you gave me a gong I could play Fur Elise, so pretty much all of them except for the clarinet. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Usually indoors. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' All the time, because arguing is fun. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yeah, and It's got a pink case with a big red bow and some purple sparkles and I love it! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' Usually minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No, a few is good. * 'Your favourite sports? ' Hm... Kendo. Does that count? Martial arts? No? Biking. * 'How good can you cook? ' Meh. I can use an oven but not without risking burning down my house. * 'Favourite colours? ' Purple, pink, and red. * '''Anything you can never forgive? I guess not. * How tall are you? ' Ask my sister. * '''Shoe size? ' I don't know. * 'Your dreams? ' To become the world's best musician. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' Not yet. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' Only sometimes. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' Neutral. * 'Bed time? ' 10 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' Depends, normally about 6:30 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' Usually a bed, but I'm fine either way. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' It's so-so. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Nope. I just have fast metabolism. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Either, but I prefer warm. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Both. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I got to talk to a normal person (via this quiz). * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I caused a fire in my kitchen. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' It's... I think it... maybe... * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Petunia, though I've never seen one in person. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Don't have one. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' Hm... probably... nah. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Sakura trees. * 'And summer? ' Music papers. * 'What about fall? ' Losing my music papers. * 'And then the winter? ' Snow. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' Probably to when my older sister was a baby so I could let her know I would exist. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Hm... I like long novels. * 'What's your allowance? ' I'm not sure. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "She's weird..." * 'What are your hobbies? ' I already told you I liked music, right? * 'Tell us your weight. ' I don't know it. * 'What are you capable of? ' Anything... I think? I don't know. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Usually my favorite tee-shirt, and a pair of pants, usually soft ones. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' No, but I want it to happen. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Cry. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' I wake up, get ready for school, walk to school, do stuff like draw or practice music, go to class, eat lunch, go to class, go to my club and practice, go home, do my homework, practice my music, relax, eat supper, then I play outside with my sisters. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' Music papers, a stack of papers, and some pencils for note writing. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Either, but whichever tastes sweeter. * 'How do you commute to school? ' Usually walk or bike if I don't have to carry anything. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Play with my sisters. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Aside from actually waking up, I usually eat breakfast then change my clothes. * '''Where are you living right now? I live a block or two way from the school. * What kind of place is it? ' It's nice. It's big-ish, and there's a room I can use for music. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I have a cat. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' Hm... Well ************** and that was sad. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Yeah. * 'How's your eyesight? ' It's okay, but not 20/20. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas. * 'What job do you have in school? ' I am a regular student, and I sometimes help with the medical stuff, but I don't know why they chose me for that. * 'What do you do in your free time? ' I practice social skills, and practice my music. * 'How long do you study every day? ' Usually an hour. If there's like a test or something, then 3 hours. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Hm... I don't know. Probably ********** * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Not much. I practice my music, and relax. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A kitten. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Not really. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Usually a lunch my sister made, with some oranges I peeled. * 'How many friends do you have? ' My sisters and my club-mates. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' Usually. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Nope. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' It was okay. ReplacementPor1.png|Koneko Hayamizu's 2nd portrait PippiHayamizu.png|Koneko Hayamizu's 1st portrait NahimiOkasa.png|Koneko's younger sister PippiHayamizuInGame.png|What Koneko would look like in game (using what resources we have) NahimiOkasaInGame.png|what nahimi would look like in game (with the resources we have) HaksunaHayamizu.png|Her older sister PippiHayamizuProfile.png|What her profile would look like if she were canon (blank profile template by BlueCats) Pippihayamizufullbody.png|Koneko's full body. made and edited by user: blueflames pippicanonhaya.png|what her canon portrait looks like if you mod her in game. koneko.png|Her UPDATED Profile Koneko3.png|New Koneko Konekofanart1.png|Koneko by WorldT on discord konekochild.png|What she might have looked like if she had her childhood haircut in highschool KoneKona.png|A fanart by Greensister|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:GreenSister Pippiart .jpeg|A fan art of her from when she was pippi hayamizu Fan art oc koneko Hayamizu.jpg|a fanart by Don't Ask My Name|link=http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Don_ask_my_name Koneko4.png|4th portrait koneko5.png|5th portrait koneko6.png|koneko's 6th portrait. '''EYES FIXED! koneko7.png|New portrait. eyebrown added back. Koneko8.png|Maybe final portrait. KonekoYunaBangs.png Kaneko Yan Sim.png|Another MMD rendering. Koneko MMD.png KoConcept.jpeg|Her concept by Bluecats Konekostrand.png|A portrait of her that Blue made Konekogif.gif|A lovely Gif by KawaiiPie6 NicokoDesign.png|The new redesign (drawn by Blue) Trivia *She got a 12 on the Mary Sue test. (Mainly due to being shy in low school atmosphere.) *She would do almost anything to become the Light Music Club leader. *She is a typical dandere in neutral atmosphere (Coward), but cheery and upbeat in positive atmosphere, and changes to a loner in negative atmosphere (to avoid the killer, although it makes her easier to kill). *If her creator had designed the Light Music Leader, it would be her. She will want to be the leader, as her creator thinks she "fits the looks". She will likely never actually be in game unless her creator wins the add a character contest, they will add her, and ask if she will be the Light Music Club leader. (Sorry for long trivia, I didn't know where else to put this.) *Her appearance was inspired by a friend of her creator. **Her natural hair color is blonde. **Her natural eye color is green. *She likes to annoy people. This is when she is not bothered by people around her. *She can break the fourth wall. This is due to knowing she is in a game. She cannot use this to help others, just to occasionally warn them or tell funny jokes that others don't understand due to being in a game. *Her old name is Pippi Hayamizu. *Her favorite kanji sentence is 咲より愚かな、みどりよりも愚か！it means "dumber than Midori, sillier than Saki". *Her favorite song is Shiver, which is from the anime Black Butler. *A stocking texture for her, her best friends, and her sisters have been created and will be published in the near future. *She is the first OC to be named Koneko. **She was the first OC named Pippi before her name change. ***She is the first Hayamizu OC. *She keeps blankets and stuffed animals in a bag hidden in her class. *Portrait by MarkMossing. *By nearly pure coincidence (Koneko did get inspiration from her), she looks similar to Zuzu from 'Yu Gi Oh!'. The characters, however, could not be more different. **An example is that Zuzu is extroverted and Koneko is introverted. Zuzu acts of passion and anger while Koneko acts of bashfulness and trustworthiness. The list goes on. *Multiple YouTube accounts exist with the name "Koneko Hayamizu". None of them are affiliated (except one) with the actual character in a canonized way. Blue only approved of one of them. Fanart Gallery! *Those who are fans of the Hayamizu Trio group of the three sisters have created some lovely fanart. As Koneko is the main, she will be the "go to page" for the three for now. Fan art oc koneko Hayamizu.jpg|Thanks Don Ask My Name! Pippiart .jpeg|Thanks, Arty_Hannah_ on instagram!|linktext=A fanart by instagram user arty_hannah_. Thanks! Konekobluecats1finished.png|A test drawing of koneko KoneKona.png|Thanks, Greensister! Konekofanart1.png|Thank you WorldT on Discord! Family.png|thank you, Don Ask My Name! Koneko kisekae.png|Thanks again, GreenSister! ThanksDonAskMyName.jpg|Thanks, again, don ask my name!! Sketch.png|Thanks, Antoninko Screenshot from 2016-04-21 21-14-31.png|Thank you, autmn!! KonekoAnimee.png|Thanks, sixbytecookie! KonekoStockings.png|Her stockings (Created by Bluecats Konekointhedark.png|Koneko in the dark. Thanks SmollChildYanYan! One of the creators favorites! 16073.jpg|Thanks, Deepihanoa! One of the creators favorite kisekaes! Konekopeace.png|Thanks SmollChildYanYan! Another favorite! 160803kis.jpg|Again, thanks to Deepihanoa! PhotoMoo.png|Yui Speaking to her and her sister by TheYandeRedPanda PhotoMode.png|Haksuna Confused by TheYandereRedpanda PhotoMode 2.png|Koneko confused by TheYandereRedPanda PhotoThing.png|The sisters stare at Yui Confused by TheYandereRedPanda WP 20160916 002.jpg|Art of embarrassed Koneko by DepiGum WP 20160916 003.jpg|Art of Koneko by DepiGum Konekogif.gif|A lovely Gif by KawaiiPie6 Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Bluecats' OCs Category:Students Category:Hayamizu Trio Category:Light Music Club Category:Shared OCs Category:Buraza Town